This study proposes to evaluate the safety and efficacy of enoxaparin (Lovenox) in the prevention of venous thromboembolic disease during hospitalization following elective hip replacement and to determine the medium term incidence (3 months post discharge) of morbidity and mortality resulting from deep vein thrombosis and pulmonary embolism following elective total hip replacement.